


A Happy Ending for You and I

by Victoria_Sapphire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Death from Old Age, Epilogue, F/M, Grover is Cute, Happy Ending, Percy and Annabeth Get Married, Percy and Annabeth have Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Sapphire/pseuds/Victoria_Sapphire
Summary: She's always wanted a happy ending. Now, she finally has it with the boy she loves.





	1. The Happiest Moment of My Life (The First One, At Least)

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to "Canon in D" by Johann Pachelbel, and I thought, "These guys never get a happy ending? How about I give them one?" And thus, THIS STORY WAS BORN! Listen to "Canon in D". It's a good song that you've probably heard.

Percy and I held hands as we walked along the beach. The sun was setting in the distance, casting a beautiful golden light over the shimmering waves. We had been discussing our future, but awkward silence rang after I suggested leaving Camp Half-Blood early to stay at his mother's house. I knew he seemed to be upset about the whole "leaving Camp Half-Blood to stay with his mom" idea, but it was the best one I had at the time.

"Hey. We don't have to leave if you don't want to," I reasoned, finally breaking the dramatic silence.

He glanced down at me, happiness returning to his face.

"I would like that. I don't want to say goodbye to this place just yet," he said in a low tone.

I smiled back at him. We kept walking until we reached Camp's boundaries. Then, we turned around and began walking back to Camp. We laughed as we talked about funny memories, like that time I snuck up on him during Capture the Flag when he was helping out Charles Beckendorf. 

"So, are you doing anything interesting this weekend?" Percy asked me finally.

"No, not really. Why?" I responded.

"Could you come by Cabin Three tonight?" he requested. A pregnant pause ensued. Finally, he added, "I've got something I want to show you."

It seemed as if the final part was just an afterthought--something he hadn't intended on saying originally. I smiled at him.

"Yes, of course I would," I promised.

Percy laughed in glee and dropped my hand. He skipped forward and twirled around. I have to admit, he's pretty cute when he's happy (or rather, if he's feeling any emotion, he's cute). He looked back at me. A mischievous smile played across his lips. I laughed along with him, and I followed him to the dining pavilion.   
\----------------  
I ate my food in complete silence, anticipating what Percy was going to show me. The sun had almost completely set across the horizon. It was now in the twilight hours. Soon, it would be dusk, and the beautiful moment he had told me about when we had made it to the dining pavilion would soon be upon us. 

I finished off what I wanted to eat, then I scraped the rest into the fire for Athena. I watched the sky eagerly. I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see that it was just Percy.

I laughed and said, "You scared me!" 

He hummed his contentment. He grabbed my hand and led me away from the dining pavilion and the rest of the campers. He threw open the door to Cabin Three: his cabin. Magnificent purplish-blue light flooded in through the large windows overlooking the sea. Stars twinkled in the sky above us. Dark pink lined the ocean horizon. 

I smiled at Percy as he dug through his things. I noticed that he told me to turn around. He had a black box in his hand. It was the kind that held important jewelry. My heart skipped a beat when I realized what was going to happen. I already knew the statement with which I was going to answer.

Percy knelt down on one knee and opened the jewelry box. Inside it was a gold ring with a small diamond embedded in the middle. He opened his mouth and asked the question I was longing to hear for so long.

"Annabeth, will you marry me and be my bride?"

"Of course! Of course I'll marry you!" I exclaimed.

Percy's expression was surprisingly calm. I expected it to be brighter, happier. But I could tell all of his emotions in his eyes. He was running around, screaming words of success inside his head. He took the engagement ring out of the box and slipped it onto my ring finger. I pulled him up and embraced him. I gave him a long kiss.

It was one of happiness and "I'm so glad we made it this far". Percy pulled away to take a breather. I wholly understood. I needed a breath, too.

"Today, you made me the happiest man alive," he announced.

My psychotic-like smile grew even wider. "You made me the luckiest woman on the face of the earth," I shot back.

With that, Percy held me in the longest hug I've ever seen him hug.


	2. Wedding Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth rushes about, trying to figure out what should go on at the wedding. Finally, it's two days before the wedding, and it is rehearsal. Reyna delivers some very important information that cannot wait any longer...

It was a few days later. We had decided the wedding date would be June 11. We chose that date, because it was the day we had left to retrieve Zeus's Master Bolt. It was also the first quest Percy and I had been on together. Percy was running around, talking to people, choosing who would be the groomsmen. It came as no surprise to me when he chose Grover as the best man. 

I walked up to Piper, who was talking to Jason. I tapped her on the shoulder and pulled her aside.

"What is it, Annabeth?" she asked.

"I want you to be one of my bridesmaids," I requested.

Piper smiled and said, "I'll gladly be one of your bridesmaids. Who's your maid of honor?"

I shifted around. "I was thinking Thalia."

"Oh? Why?" she inquired.

"We've been friends since before I came to Camp Half-Blood. But I don't know if she'll be able to make the time from being the lieutenant Hunter of Artemis," I explained.

Piper nodded. She placed a loving hand on my shoulder.

"Best of luck at your wedding," she wished.

I smiled at her. She turned around and walked back to Jason. I returned to Percy, who told me who the groomsmen were going to be.

"Frank, Leo, Jason, Nico, and Tyson. All excluding Grover." He paused for a breath. "Have you chosen your bridesmaids yet?"

"Percy, the wedding isn't until another month," I laughed. "Why are you going so fast?"

Percy paused. He then shrugged. I laughed again. He joined in on the laughter, and soon we were in a heaping pile of laughs and giggles. I pushed him off of me delicately as I pulled out a drachma. I motioned for Percy to summon a bit of water. I motioned for Percy to summon a bit of water. I flipped it into the heavy mist.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show Thalia Grace," I chanted.

The mist shimmered and showed Thalia chatting with the Hunters. I could barely hear them talking about the monster they'd just slain. One of the Hunters I recognized as Phoebe poked Thalia and pointed to the Iris Message floating in the air.

Thalia made her way over.

"Hey, Annabeth! What's going on? You wouldn't call me for no reason," she said.

"Yeah, do you want to be my maid of honor? I don't know if you'll be able to do it or not, because you'll probably be busy with your Hunter of Artemis stuff," I sighed.

"Sure, I'll do it! I'll have to let Artemis know, though," Thalia accepted.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you ever so much!"

"No problem! I'll always be happy to help a friend in need! By the way, who are you marrying?" she inquired.

"Percy."

"Oh. Sounds like fun! See you at the wedding! When is it, exactly? I forgot to ask."

"June 11."

"Alright! See you there!"

With that, Thalia waved the Iris Message out of the air. I turned to Percy. He was sorting something out. I didn't know what it was, and I didn't bother to ask. He looked up and got the idea that I needed more mist. He summoned tiny water droplets and condensed them in the air, effectively creating mist.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano," I requested.

The mist shimmered and showed Reyna debating things with Frank. She poked the table and looked directly at the Iris Message. 

"Annabeth Chase, why are you contacting me?" she asked.

"I just wanted to ask you if you would be a bridesmaid," I announced.

"I see. I will. What is the date of this wedding?"

"June 11."

"Why this day?"

"It is the day we left on our first quest together."

"Such good memories," Percy interjected.

"Hey, Percy! How's everything going?" Frank asked in the background.

Percy shot him a thumbs-up.

"Thank you for helping me, Reyna!" I thanked.

We bade each other farewell after Percy requested Frank to be one of his groomsmen. He had accepted, and we then contacted everyone else who was not at Camp Half-Blood. Everyone accepted. I was amazed everyone would be more joyful than I was. Finally, we walked out of the cabin in search of Nico and Grover. 

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. Grover wouldn't turn this down on his life. He doesn't want to turn me into a vegetable," Percy snickered.

"Aren't you being a little mean?"

Percy looked at me and raised an eyebrow. He had a contemplative look on his face, as if the gears in his brain were turning. I smirked at him, and he smiled back. He sighed.

"I guess so."

We walked to Grover's dwelling on the edge of the strawberry fields. Percy raised a hand and knocked on the door. He opened it, and he looked incredibly tired.

"Could we come in?" I questioned.

"Oh, yes!" Grover accepted.

"Thank you," Percy said.

The satyr motioned for us to sit down on his gnawed cotton sofa.

"What is it you need? Are you just here for a surprise visit?"

"Grover, I would like you to be our best man," Percy announced.

Grover paused. He blinked a bit, then he stuttered, "Best... man... You mean, you and Annabeth are tying the knot?"

I nodded and hummed. I discreetly slipped my hand into Percy's. He gave it a pleasant squeeze. Grover looked like he was about to pass out from the weight of the information. A wide grin slowly spread across his face, rivalling even ours. He squeaked in delight.

"I'm so happy for you!" he exclaimed, jumping up and dancing around.

I laughed, and Grover stopped just long enough to send a blush in our direction. I felt Percy's chest sporadically rise and fall with laughter. Grover soon joined in on the uproarious guffawing.  
\---------------------------------  
"And so I said, 'It takes one to know one'!" Percy chortled.

We all howled with laughter. The joke didn't make any sense, but we were all so drunk with joy that we couldn't think straight. I coughed and tried to maintain a straight face.

"The wedding is on July 11, and I'm sure you know why, Grover," I reasoned.

"Aw, lighten up, Wise Girl! Just enjoy this month!" Percy complained.

I pursed my lips at him, and he frowned in return. Grover patted me on the shoulder.

"Just relax! Like Percy said, enjoy this month!" he reasoned.

I sighed and said, "I guess you're right."

"Of course we're right," Percy said smugly.

He stopped talking when I shot him a glare. Grover pulled me to my feet and pushed me into Percy. He motioned for me to start dancing with him. I pulled him off the sofa and began dancing.  
\---------------------------  
It was June 1, ten days before our wedding. I had enlisted the help of Piper to help pick out a dress pattern. We chose one with lace sleeves that dragged on the ground a little bit. A veil was attached to a crown. The top part was enveloped with white lace. The rest of it seemed to be made of silk. 

Piper denied that she could make it, but she suggested I take the pattern to Drew Tanaka. After all, she knew how to sew dresses better than anyone else in Camp. I agreed (reluctantly) and went to the Aphrodite Cabin with the pattern in hand. Percy stood by me. He had come with me at my behest. 

I knocked on the door, realizing I had been standing at the door for a while now. The door swung open, revealing the face of a scowling Drew. Her face immediately brightened up when she saw us.

"How's the lovely husband and wife-to-be?" she asked with an obviously fake happy tone.

"Great, thank you. I hear you're the best seamstress in Camp Half-Blood, so we've come to ask you to stitch a dress following these patterns," I requested.

Drew gasped and exclaimed, "Yes, yes! Come in!"

She looked Percy up and down, considering him as if he was a missed chance for a boyfriend. He was, after all, her only hope to have a boyfriend. And then I took that chance away from her. The memory of her crushed face made me all the more happy to enlist her help.

"We'll need your measurements, then we'll need the fabric. It calls for lace and silk, does it not? I've got all that on hand, so you're lucky," Drew said.

I snorted stealthily, eager to keep my discontent with having to search her out for her assistance all the more under wraps. Drew pulled out a heaping pile of lace from her bedside chest. She then dug through it again and pulled out a larger stack of silk fabric. She motioned for me to follow her. She gasped again as she took a look at Percy.

"What?" he asked, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"You need a tuxedo!" she exclaimed happily. Drew clapped her hands together and rifled through the big closet containing all of the super-fancy guy clothes. She pulled out a black tuxedo with a blue undershirt and sea green bow tie. "Perfectly you, eh?"

Percy coughed and responded, "Is that a bit... wrong to be wearing some other guy's tuxedo? I mean, it's not like it's no one's tux. It has to belong to someone."

Drew snorted and waved the question aside. "No, of course not! I made it just for you a couple days ago!"

Percy blinked. "How do you know my size?"

"I found someone with the exact size and height as you and measured them, so no-one's ever worn it except for the guy I tested it on!" Drew rushed.

Percy took it when she offered it to him, and he changed into it in a hidden corner of the room so that we couldn't see. Drew clapped her hands together again and grabbed a measuring tape out of the chest of drawers in one corner. She ordered me to unclothe myself and stand up as straight as I possibly could, because she needed to get my waist size. I did so, and she started measuring my waist.  
\---------------------------  
It was June 3, a full week before the wedding. I was starting to get more than a little bit anxious. Drew still hadn't made the dress; she kept putting it off, telling me, "Oh, you'll be fine! I can get it done in less than a day if I wanted to!". We decided on getting married at the beach north of Camp, because it was where Percy suggested the fact he was going to propose to me.

I was sitting on my bunk in my cabin alone, too stressed to think about the impending wedding when Percy showed up bringing joy back to my soul.

"Drew finished your dress," he said calmly.

I looked up at him with confusion. It didn't seem to be like him to be so overly calm about a decision that would change his life. I smiled up at him as he pulled me up off my bunk. Percy guided me to the Aphrodite Cabin, rambling about things that didn't make any sense. I acknowledged the fact that he was probably trying to make me genuinely happy and not sweat the "small" stuff.

We opened the Aphrodite Cabin's door, and I was greeted with the most beautiful dress I've ever seen stuck in my face. Drew pulled back and showed me the dress. She held up a pair of white Mary Jane shoes with a slight heel in the back. White tights were bundled up inside them. The tiara was made of silver that she undoubtedly got from the forges. Diamonds were encrusted on them.

I gasped at the sheer beauty.

"How did you...?" I began. I was at a loss for words for how beautiful it was.

"How did you make that in less than a month?" Percy finished.

"Skill, hon," Drew said as she folded up the dress in my arms. 

I shook myself out of my stupor and bowed slightly. 

"Thank you so much!" I thanked. I had a thought. "I don't have a fifth bridesmaid. I've got Lou Ellen, Piper, Hazel, and Reyna. Thalia is my maid of honor. I was thinking, as a repayment, you could be my fifth bridesmaid!" 

Drew hummed and replied, "Yes, I'll be your fifth bridesmaid. However, I don't want to be placed by Dumpster Queen."

I blinked in confusion. "You mean Piper?"

She snorted and said, "Yeah. Piper."

I smiled at her. "Thank you again!"

I waved goodbye to her, and she waved goodbye at me.  
\---------------------------  
It was July 9, two days before our wedding. Percy and I were rehearsing again. The sound of the waves beating against the shore provided a pleasant atmosphere. Poseidon and Athena (somehow) made a break in their schedules to come see us rehearse. Chiron was to marry us off, and Grover to present the ring.

Johann Pachelbel's "Canon in D" was being played by a group of Apollo's children in the background, conducted by their father himself, Apollo. It was sunset; it was the time of day Percy had suggested he was going to propose to me. I anxiously twirled the engagement ring around my finger.

"Do not worry. I do that, too," a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see Reyna standing there.

"Aren't you supposed to be up there?" I asked, voice full of worry.

"You are correct. However, I have come back here to deliver words of wisdom and knowledge. I am not married, nor will I ever plan to be. But, I know that you will be bound to Percy Jackson for the rest of your life. Are you sure you want this?" Reyna inquired.

I glanced her up and down. I finally responded, "Of course I do. I've loved him since the first time I looked at him truthfully."

She smiled. "Yes, I remember. The first time you set your eyes firmly upon him was the first time you felt true love, was it not?" she questioned.

I shifted around uncomfortably. "Yes. Technically speaking. The love I had for Luke was nothing more than a scheme he would plan to use against me," I replied.

Reyna nodded as she closed her eyes in understanding. I coughed and motioned for her to turn around and return to her duties as maid of honor. She quickly ran to her position among the other bridesmaids, who were slowly walking towards the makeshift pulpit Poseidon and Percy had fashioned out of seashells and coral. Athena had helped, too, being the goddess of arts and crafts. 

I saw the motion from Lacy, one of the daughters of Aphrodite, and I began walking forward. I heard clapping from somewhere. I doubted it was Athena. She was oddly serious during these occasions for whatever reason. Percy stood there, and I imagined him in his tuxedo, the sea green bow tie always catching my attention.

Chiron smiled at me as I walked forward. I imagined the seats full of campers, gods, goddesses, satyrs, wood nymphs, naiads, and the occasional centaur from the Party Ponies sitting among the chairs. I was dazed by the amount of people who would be attending the ceremony. 

I stopped when I reached Percy.

"Do you, Annabeth Chase, take Percy Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Chiron asked.

"I, Annabeth Chase, take Percy Jackson to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part," I vowed.

Chiron turned to Percy and said the same thing.

"I, Percy Jackson, take Annabeth Chase to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part," he vowed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Chiron announced. Turning to Percy, he added, "You may now kiss the bride."

Percy scooped me up, and I planted a light kiss on his lips. I heard cheering from Poseidon and Athena. Percy put me down again and smiled at me. I knew that the next two days would be the most exciting and hectic days of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep coming out with chapters, because I have this all on Wattpad, and I was just transferring it over to here. :-)


End file.
